


Art: Pictures From the Past

by sian1359



Category: Justified, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cover Art, M/M, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sian1359/pseuds/sian1359
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p><p>Trope Bingo Round Two Square: AU: Crossover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Pictures From the Past

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fire on the Mountain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028601) by [abigail89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail89/pseuds/abigail89), [starry_eyed_fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_eyed_fics/pseuds/starry_eyed_fics), [weepingnaiad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingnaiad/pseuds/weepingnaiad). 



> Frontispiece and banner created for weepingnaiad and abigail89's 2013 Marvel Big Bang story.

**Frontispiece:**

[](http://awit.com/AO3%20art%20files/mavelbb2013_zps65f268ba.jpg.html) **Banner:**

[](http://awit.com/AO3%20art%20files/harlanpostcardbanner_zps006a7d5b.jpg.html)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fire on the Mountain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028601) by [abigail89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail89/pseuds/abigail89), [starry_eyed_fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_eyed_fics/pseuds/starry_eyed_fics), [weepingnaiad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingnaiad/pseuds/weepingnaiad)




End file.
